Fragile
by that filthy animal
Summary: Keira is flirting with Errol, but Errol has other plans. Mentionings of rape and killing. Oh noes. KeiraErrol


Reviews result in higher self-esteem, and more ficcage goodness. :cracks whip: 

Also, thanks to Kristi for betaing. :3

---

She gazed up at me from her work, still holding her drill. Through the dusty, worn down face guard I caught a glimpse of those innocent little eyes. Bright green, so full of life, un-scratched... innocent. Unknowing.

"So Errol," she smiled, asking, "I'm very curious." She lifted her face guard.

And you should be. You have no idea what you're getting into, my love. But go on, please.

"Just how old ARE you, anyway...?"

Old. Maybe not too old, but old enough. I'm old enough to tell you yourself haven't been through much, for one... You say you loved someone? Oh really, now? One person, that's all there's been?

My, little girl. You really have NO idea, do you?

When you look at me the way you are now, I can read you like a book. I can see it all from the way you talk and act around others. You're still... young. Unbroken. Maybe not yet as fragile as some of us are, but still VERY breakable. Deliciously fragile.

You can't see it yet, though. I don't expect you to see it... not until I'm through with you.

Silly girl.

How old am I? Old enough to know what true pain is.

Old enough to understand that romance is another petty little game in this world we refer to as "life". Life IS a game, my dear. It's all a very long, tiring game. You're playing the game right now, you know. You're playing cat-and-mouse with me, trying to flirt, correct? I see this. I know this game! I've played this game myself.

I've also been on both sides of this little game. I've been the one to love someone, and the one someone else loved. I've been crushed, and I've been the one to crush others. Have you seen both of these sides, yet? They're not pretty. It's never very pretty at all, really. It's fun while it lasts, but it always aches in the end, leaving you in more and more pain after each level. It's all levels in this game we're playing right now, I'll have you know.

I'd say you're on Level Two. A little bit hurt right now, yes. You've lost only one person? Yes, I'd safely say Level Two, for sure.

What level am I on? Why... I've completed this game already, my dear. I beat it years ago.

You won't know what I mean for a while, it seems. For example, I've loved. I've lost. I've given up over and over again, only to get back up again for yet another selfish, uncaring person. I've crushed others. Sometimes for sheer fun! The joy of watching someone else suffer can be quite... relaxing, really. It's things like this that eventually drive a person mad.

I've raped before, you know. I've raped men. I've killed innocents just to DO something. I've forgotten this entire emotion you call "love," my dear... as I've decided it's a feeling that doesn't exist. And, if it does exist, I'd rather never experience it. From the glimpse I've seen of it, it's nothing but anguish and despair in the worst form. I don't like needing someone. I don't like being needed. I don't like the FEELING. It's all bull shit. Lies. It makes me weak, and I'm FAR from weak. I have an ego to keep in check, here.

You can't even IMAGINE what may be going through my mind right now, can you? Of course not. It takes a lot to find pleasure from breaking someone, sweetheart. Playing this little game with them, stealing their spirit and laughing when they break just a little bit more. Yes, it's a joy you can't find that I've already found.

Not yet, anyway. You're much too young.

...Would you like me to show you what I mean?

"I'm 28 years old, my dear. Probably out of your league, I'd imagine. And you are?"

"16, almost 17, soon." She smiled, in a flirting manner. "28, huh? You sure don't look your age..."

"Why, thank you. I thought you were maybe a little older, yourself."

"Mm, I've had some bad experiences. A little smarter about men, nowadays."

I'll take that as a "yes".

"Hmhm. Would you care for a drink, then, my lady? I'll treat you, since you're new to this city and all." I reached for her hand, knelt down and kissed her delicate, unbroken little fingers. "Wouldn't want you to feel unwelcomed, here."

"Oh,... I'd love to, Errol..!"

"Then it's a date. I'll take you there on my zoomer, then. You ARE my mechanic, after all..."


End file.
